


Knockout

by gothkore



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Plug, Asphyxiation, Ass Play, Baby Boy Jackson, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear Play, Force Choking, Gun Kink, Hyung Kink, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkore/pseuds/gothkore
Summary: They finally get a chance to play.





	Knockout

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Guns and Fear Play.
> 
> Its consensual but none of this is safe or sane.
> 
> Is there a bullet in the gun? Who knows.

Jaebum grips the back of Jackson's head tight as he guides his mouth along the the barrel of the gun. Jackson trembles as hell takes it. Body jerking and twitching every so often, every time he hears Jaebum put his finger on the trigger of the gun. Jaebum pets his head as Jackson stares up at him with wide unblinking eyes.

“Thats a good boy” he coos sliding the barrel in and out Jacksons mouth. Listening to the slick sounds his mouth makes as saliva pools. Jackson makes a sharp alarmed noise when he grabs his hair tighter and shoves the gun down his throat. He gags, eyes welling up with tears as he struggles to breathe with the gun suffocating him. His cheeks turn pink and it's the prettiest thing he's ever seen. 

“Suck it” he demands and Jackson hollows his cheeks, tears streaming down his eyes, as he throats the gun. Jaebum crouches down low, fingers flexing in Jacksons hair as he cocks his head and watches him. His body senses and trembles with fear. Muscles flexing against the rope binding him as he unconsciously struggles to get away. “Pretty,” Jaebum mumbles absentmindedly, “So fucking pretty. Hyungs pretty little Princess.”

“Scream for hyung darling” he says before pulling the trigger. It clicks and Jackson screams around the gun in his mouth, eyes shutting closed in fear. Jaebum lets out a breathless noise of want and palms his dick. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, his leaking in his sweats. A dark gray sticking patch wetting them heavily. Jaebum eyes Jackson's cock wrapped up pretty in the soft pink rope. “Open your eyes baby and look how wet your little cock is” he teases. He takes his hand off his on cock to flick the wet, pink, head of Jackson's own. His eyes stay closed and Jaebum ‘tsk’ before yanking his head harshly.

“Jackson-ah.”

His eyes snap open. He's stopped sucking the gun. It now rest heavy on his tongue as his drools around it, spit dripping down his tongue. “Ah, just look at you” he purrs. “You're such a sight. Look how wet you are.” Jackson looks down at his cock. it lies against his stomach, precum dripping down in slow sticky puddles. His cheeks darken and Jaebum huffs a laugh. He can't help it. Jacksons is just so cute! He wants to fuck his ass up.

Sliding the gun out from his mouth, he sets it down besides him and cups Jackson face to bring him into a deep, sloppy kiss. He kisses back as hard as he can with his body restrained. He wiggles closer to Jaebum until his rutting up against his thighs, leaving wet trails in his wake.

Oh-

“Cute.” He thinks.

He's like a little bitch in heat.

“Hyung~” He whines. “Please. Please.”

“Please what?” Jaebum taunts, swiping the gun back up to play with it. At seeing the gun, Jackson shivers and pants. “Hurt me. Touch me.” 

He says something else that falls on deaf ears. Jaebum has stopped listening in favor of rubbing his foot against Jackson's cock.Grinding it until he's crying and burying his face into his clothed thigh. “You poor little thing” he sighs nudging the gun against his cheek like an affectionate pet. “You need hyung don't you?”

Jackson whines and presses up against his legs. His thighs tremble from being on his knees for so long and Jaebum takes pity on him. “Over the bed Princess, Hyung wants to see your pretty parts.” Jackson is eager to comply, knees knocking together as he clamors over himself to bend over the bed. When he gets there, he presents himself so prettily for Jaebum, it makes him groan and lick his lips. The butt of his gun wets with his sweat and he trails it down the dip of Jackson's spine lovingly.

Jaebum thinks about how they've barely just begun. How he plans to wring Jackson dry until his overstimulated and twitching in the sheets. 

“What's our safeword?” he ask, slapping Jackson hard on the ass. It bounces and his lips twitch with a barely there smile. Jackson groans face down in the sheets before lifting his head up to rasp out, “Peach”. “Good boy” he purrs. Jaebum sets the gun down again to run both his hands up and down Jackson's tense back muscles. The powder pink rope contrasts beautifully with Jacksons flushed skin, and Jaebum knows the rope burns that'll be left behind will make his princess look dazzling.

He continues his way down to Jackson's ass. One hand gripping his ass cheek tightly as the other hand spreads his cheek to reveal his heart shaped plug. Jaebum gives it a rough shove, digging it in and out Jacksons hole as Jackson moans helplessly. “Hyung-” Jaebum cuts him off by giving him a rough tug by the rope decorated around his neck. He purposely left it undone on purpose. It's risky, what their doing. But it's also incredibly exciting. Jaebum adjusts his dick print in his sweats and grabs the gun. “Are you ready Princess?”

“Yes hyung” he shakes out and Jaebum presses a chaste kiss to the back of his neck before yanking the plug out and trailing the gun down his back until it reaches his gaping hole. Jackson goes incredibly stiff, the room silent except for the sound of Jackson's heavy panting. Jaebum shoves the gun in without warning and Jackson keens.

“Hyung” he shakes out in fear, and Jaebum fucks him slowly with with the barrel of the gun. Pleasured pants and moans fill the air, but Jaebum is hear for a different tune. He pulls the trigger and Jackson tenses up and screams again. Jaebum does it again, loving the way Jackson wiggles to get away yet push his ass back down on the barrel, he shrieks the same time Jaebum hits his prostate.

Its music to his ears.

He fucked him harder and faster, rutting his hard cock up against his ass. Jackson tries to squirm away but Jaebum holds him down by the back of his neck. “Ah, Jackson, you've no idea how good you feel baby boy. Daddy can't wait to feel you around his cock.”

Its that one special little word that makes Jackson cum as he moans out around his fearful screams. Jaebum pulls the gun out and stares at how wet it is. He hikes Jackson up until he's all the way up on the bed and rolls him on his back. Tears streak his cheeks and his face is strawberry red, wet cum smears his cock and stomach. Jaebum grabs the rope around Jackson neck in his other hand and yanks it like Jackson is an errant dog. He sticks the gun in his mouth and laps at the wetness around it. Jackson moans weakly and his spent cock gives a weak twitch.

“Hyung. Want you hyung” he begs an Jaebum smiles around the gun in his mouth. He pulls it out and tosses it away. “You want me? You want hyung to fuck you little boy?” Jackson nods eagerly and hiccups out a yes.

Jaebum is gonna fuck him up.

He tugs his sweats down until their around his thighs and brings his hand to Jackson's mouth. “Spit” he demands of him, staring him in the eye, and Jackson does just that. Eyes wide an doleful, almost innocent with the tears in them. Smiling, he boops Jacksons nose and slicks his cock up with his spit until it's nice and slick. Lining up, he presses his cock to Jackson's hole and grabs the rope. Wrapping it around his wrist three times, he grips it with a tight fist and stares Jackson in the eye as he bottoms out. Their eyes never leave each others as Jaebum starts fucking him at a fas rapid pace.

He fucks Jackson up the bed, and claws him back down each time. Fucking his dick into him hard as he chokes him with the rope around his neck.

“You like this? You like Daddys cock?” He asks him, and when Jackson moans, he yanks his ass back into attention. “Yes” he wheezes out, eyes screwed closed tight with parted lips.

“Yes what?”

“Yes Daddy, Jackson loves daddy's cock. Makes him feel so full” he groans. Jaebum grunts and grinds his dick into him as Jackson's words wash over him. He looked so good like this. Bound tight, choked up, and stuffed full of cock. Jaebum lets go of the rope, and leans down to lock lips with Jackson in a filthy kiss as he piston his hips into him. Arms caging his head and muscles bunching together. “Fuck” he growls into Jacksons mouth as Jacksons walls clench around him.

“Daddy, daddy- Hyung” he sighs out, and Jaebum kisses him hard as he cums. He fucks into Jackson until he's milked dry and cum sloshes. Jackson, still hard and ready to cum a second time, wraps his legs around them. “Help me Daddy. Help Jackson” he whines. Jaebum peppers kisses on his face and reaches a hand down to stroke Jackson until he comes again. Body winding up against his, and cum painting his upper chest.

Jaebum jerks him until his bucking away from his touch and twitching.

“Look at you Princess” he huffs between breaths, chest heaving and voice trembling. “You look so pretty.” Jackson blushes, leg jerking from overstimulation, and he beams. “Again Daddy? We go again?” 

“Again?” Jaebum teases. Swiping his cum leaking from Jacksons gaping ass and Jacksons cum off his chest to shove it against his tongue. “You want Daddy's cock again? Or do you want your toy?” He ask motioning his head towards the gun lying a foot away on the bed. Jackson sucks the cum off his fingers a shudders.

“Surprise me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm out.


End file.
